clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:POGOPUNK32
Mr X archived my 1st talk page. See it here Mr X archived my 2st talk page. See it here Photoshop Requests I am now taking photoshop requests. The more specific you are in telling me what you want on it, the more chance it will turn out like you wanted. If you want to request a photoshopped image, please specify these in your request; *'Type:' Signature, Banner, Poster etc. *'Size:' Pixels are preferred, but I can do it in centimeters *'Render:' A render is a picture for the image, give me a link to the image you want, or if it is on your computer, upload it to photobucket.com and post the link in your request. If I feel the image is a hassle, then I will edit it slightly. *'Colors:' What colors you would like on your image *'Main text:' What name goes on the image *'Sub-text:' Optional, if you want a quote added to it *'Miscellaneous:' Anything else you would like on the image If you ask for a photoshopped image please be patient, I am a very busy man. Even though I have other priorities as well, the job will be done. Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], Okay If you wish..... and I said Sk8itbot could have it if you didn't come back. I will talk to him now. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template'' 00:38, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Are you... back? You're creating articles and Photoshopping, so, have you returned? -- 11:04, 28 March 2009 (UTC) It's amazing You truly are very fortunate to survive cancer. I have dealt with stuff like that a lot. I don't have cancer nor have I ever had it, but I have a friend who had what was supposed to be a terminal form of cancer and he amazingly lived. Also, my mother had a form of cancer but it wasn't requiring of kemo. All she had to do was fry the tumor. You are very lucky and god has blessed you. You are in my prayers, --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 15:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Did you use the design of the Doom Knights and Abyss Knights from MechQuest mecha?--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.' 15:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Photoshop request It should be , width 135, height 155, background would look good red...I think. If not, choose what color you would think it would look good in. There should be text that says "USA Network Fanon" and pictures of different characters from USA Network, here are a few right here: http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/2865/monk173dq.png http://psychepisodeguide.com/wp-content/themes/green-10/images/psychlogo1.jpg https://webspace.utexas.edu/jan752/SPSCVA/House-M.D.-Gregory-House-1479.jpg (Resized, of course) --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 02:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Thanks! --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Request This isn't normal but okay all you need to do is the color no monocole but keep the other formal stuff and lets say my weapons are in the top hat thanks Pogo! Tails6000 23:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for unblocking me d00d. I see your Youtube account got deleted, you got hacked as well? 1337Lollie 14:42, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Well, my PS work is mainly for titlepages and any thing that goes under art for school. PS = Greatest cheats method ever. People try too hard in making title pages and it takes about 20 mins, when I can do something better in about 5 minutes, then go "Lol noobs" 1337Lollie 14:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Home schooling? Lol, I smell another one of your scams. I don't want to make signatures, specially for this community. Maybe on a graphics forum I might, but I could never put up with 500 messages of requests. Our artwork is probably on par with each other, but you're more experienced with it since you've had it longer than I. 1337Lollie 14:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Well to be blunt, I only like the BlackOmegaMon and Daroach signature on your user page. The Blackomegamon one really stands out, as does the Daroach one. You're going to need to use the Burn Tool more, just to give the backgrounds of your signature more depth. Don't be afraid to venture into other styles, hell, I learned PS by just mucking around in it and seeing what it turned out like. 1337Lollie 15:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yo I was just wondering.. you sure you won't get into trouble by unblocking me? Cuz I know how anal retentive some of these guys can get. 1337Lollie 10:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Lol, I'm fine with that. I don't want to talk to anyone here except you, everyone here judges me before they even get to know me. 1337Lollie 10:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Have a gander at this; 1337Lollie 11:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Use the magic wand tool onto the text, then insert the image. 1337Lollie 11:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Of course it does. You are but a mere noob in the arts of PS =P If you want, I could teach you a few tricks. Make a signature, using some of the techniques I taught you, then come back to me. 1337Lollie 11:19, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Give me some Schmakoes, cuz I feel like a chained dog. I'm feeling very suspicious about this, so I'm going to assume Fluffy aka Happyface wants me for something. I'll just keep talking to you, but I might make an article or two out of boredom. 1337Lollie 23:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Well with your new X-Virus plot, I could help make some X-Antibodies. I think Darktan should have an X-Antibody, want me to get started on the article? 1337Lollie 06:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC) X-Virus This should turn out well, I've finished the Darktan X article. I'll write the Mercury and PogoPunk X article soon. Hopefully people will like the X-Virus and make a story about it. 1337Lollie 13:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) X-Virus I just wanted to appluad yet ''another brilliant PogoPunk article. I had to make a few edits on it, since it had a chronology error with the High Penguin Confederacy, and I had to have it state that the X-Antibody is a seperate entiety from its original host, as in a clone. I, in an attempt to embrace a new plotline, created an X-Antibody of my own, Shroomsky X. Hopefully, you will enjoy it as much as I did making it. It's good to have you back in full swing! Take a gander at Shroomsky X for me! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Youtube Account I recently noticed that when I tried to click on it, a notice appeared, stating "This account is closed". Why is your account shut down? Did you choose to close it, or did Youtube shut you down for expressing free speech? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 00:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Idea for links adventure Could Tails6000 be a mini-boss in one level?like before penghis khan he was hired to obliterate him but after he trusts him. Oh the music I want for this is his theme on his page if you don't accept its okay! ;) Tails6000 02:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi Pogo, it's good to hear from you again. At the moment, RV is just moving in, but I've commanded all members on the forums to meet here. They should be popping up in numbers soon. Zy-El 05:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) OMG POGOPUNK!!!! MAN!!!! I havent seen you in ages!!! It's been awhile eh? Sk8Punk2065 11:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Photoshop Request I need a logo for my wiki. It should be, width:135 hieght:155 color:red text:House M.D. Fanon Wiki with the below image (I got it off of Flickr.) Cropped, of course. [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 21:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Have you by any chance lost your kitty? Thomas Bombadil 13:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Randomizer This has nothing to do with anything, but guess what I had for DIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEEERRRRRRR? LOTSA SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Are you really quiting? I saw that you have the quit template on your user page. I'm not going to beg for you to stay though if you want to quit because I respect your discissions. What I really wanted to know is why you're quiting (I'm suspecting it has something to do with Agentgenius, but I'm not pointing fingers)? If you are quiting now though then I just want to ask you to keep your articles up, and wish you a good time. I hope one day I can be as great a editor as you because, "BEING ABLE TO MAKE PAGES LIKE YOURS IS WHAT ALL TRUE EDITORS STRIVE FOR!" Anyways I hope you have a good time, and that maybe one day you'll come back (though I'm not going to force you). Speeddasher RE: RE: I understand. I actually kinda feel the same way. I don't go on Club Penguin as much anymore unless I'm hanging out with friends or there's a party. Infact the only reason I'm still here is that I've made more friends here than I have anywhere else, and people enjoy my edits. Anyways I hope you have a good time, and I promise you'll allways be remembered here. Speeddasher check out my story Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Good. THX for blocking him. He realy got on my nerves. I mean this Mimo something. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) And please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For m3! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Fanon has moved! POGOPUNK32? The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki has moved to http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info/ and I thought that you would like to know. Perhaps you would like to join it and see all the new users and how far it's come since you left. Please join. --I transformeth PIEKING OF POOBAHGUY!!! 23:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC)